1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control technique which performs a color conversion processing and performs the printing.
2. Related Art
An RGB color space (R: red, G: green, and B: blue) used in a device such as a digital camera creating image data and a CMYK color space (C: cyan, M: magenta, Y: yellow, and K: black) used in a printing apparatus are a device-dependent color space. Thus, a color management technique is known which causes colors between the input and output devices to associate with each other in the device-independent color space, in order to match the intended colors between input and output devices. For example, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-244607 discloses a technique which selects and describes an input profile and an output profile in a job ticket, combines the input profile and the output profile described in the job ticket with each other to create a link profile, and performs a color conversion based on the link profile.
In the related art, there is a need to select input and output profiles with intention of a user, and in order to perform color management, there is a need for advanced knowledge. For example, models of the printing apparatus are different from each other, as color output characteristics are usually different for each model due to a difference in kinds of ink or the like. However, all the users cannot select suitable input and output profiles in order to obtain the output characteristics intended by a user.
In addition, companies that manufacture printing apparatus always continue to develop improved performance for each model, and old models are replaced by new models every few years to reflect the results of the development. Thus, once the old models are replaced by the new models, in many cases, it is difficult to obtain the old models. Meanwhile, when a user, who performs a use for the same purpose as that of the old model, performs the printing with the same purpose, in many cases, the old models are replaced by the new models, the new models having been obtained by a further purchase or the like. In this case, it is assumed that the printing for the same purpose is performed between the different models. However, since the output characteristics of the color to be output by the different models are different from each other, it is difficult to obtain printed matter of the color equivalent to each other.